The UnTwinned
by Mish-elle 94
Summary: The celebrations after a certain somebody's death have begun. George Weasley is upset about being un-twinned.  After books .
1. Chapter 1

The Un-Twinned

Chapter 1

The Burrow was exploding with celebration. Obviously they, the Weasley's, felt upset about the vast number of losses, especially George's ex twin Fred. But the Weasley's and friends were most happy about the loss of another, the leader of all evil, Lord Voldemort, had finally been vanquished by the great Harry Potter. The "woops" and "yeahs", could be heard from miles around where Muggles all over were confused about millions of people in cloaks cheering around the villages doing the conga.

"Bow before me people, for I the great Harry Potter has finally killed the stupid octopus head, Voldemort," Harry yelled over the noise of friends jeering and dancing, shooting champagne bottles and shaking the little house with jumps of joy. The many wizards and witches raised their glasses and scrambled onto the floor to his feet, kissing his robes as they did so.

"Yes," smiled Harry looking down at all his followers," I am great and I know it!".

George, copied the rest, then glugged another bottle of firewhisky. He stumbled around telling many, including the ugly Mundungus, that he loved them. He pointed his wand at the muggle stereo his father had magic-ed into playing wizard music, and turned it up even louder than before and started doing the craziest dance. The rest of the gang soon copied.

"Hey look at me!" shouted Harry, feeling the attention was slipping away from him "I can do an even crazier dance than George, look look!". Harry stood upon the settee and started making strange movements that looked like he was stirring potion whilst kicking his legs in a weird manner. He muttered under his breath that only George could hear," Yes the attention is mine, all mine!"

George started to get angry, he was un-twinned, and now Harry was stealing his dance time. He stood upon the opposite settee and started making even weirder movements which looked like he was stroking a hippogriff, whilst kicking his legs out like a leprechaun. This was it, time for a wizard dance off!

People all around the room where applauding George and Harry's peculiar dance moves.

"STOP!", someone shouted from the far side of the room, when George looked he saw who it was.

"STOP I SAY!", yelled Hagrid over the noise of cheers. The house became silent all of a sudden, they all stared at Hagrid. He stepped into the centre of the room, in between the two sofas, with his arms in the air to keep the silence. He shook his head, George wondered what was going to happen.

Unexpectedly Hagrid raised his voice again,"THIS'S HOW YOU DANCE!". He made the most strange, yet amazing dance moves George had ever seen. He looked as if he was riding a motorbike whilst trying to shake his ginormous shoes off. George starred in awe, he couldn't keep his eyes off him, his flabbergasting moves made all of his angry and sad feelings go away. It seemed to have the same affect on everyone else too, Harry jumped off the sofa and joined in, and so did the rest of the people. George, too leapt down from the sofa and engaged in the best dancing he had ever set eyes on.

Thus continued the best celebration ever, Voldemort was dead, people had died but not in vain, -the world was good again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Un-Twinned

Part 2

It was a nice summer morning, there was not one cloud in the pure blue sky, the green grass quavered slightly in the light breeze and the rays of the bright sun shimmered through the subtle curtains. All that could be heard in The Burrow was the noiseless snores of the many wizards all fallen asleep on any patch of floor they could see.

George as quietly as possible, careful not to wake anyone, sat up and stretched his arms and yawned. He got up off the floor and, stepping around the many bodies, made his way through to the kitchen. He picked up a glass and had a drink of water, "I am wide awake now", he randomly whispered to himself.

"Morning," whispered Ginny, George's little sister, as she stepped in and out of the bodies asleep on the floor, nearly tripping over Ron as he murmured in his sleep. She too helped herself to a drink of water. "Weird without Fred isn't it?" she said, a tear coming to her eye. She reached up and wiped it away.

"Yeah," said George, wishing his twin was still there, "Hey I have an idea."

"What?" said Ginny, a slight smile on her face.

"How many bets that I can wake everyone up, without magic, in less than a minute?" he grinned.

"Go on then", she smiled back.

George rubbed his hands together, bent his knees and leapt up. He landed on his brother Ron who shouted in fright. George then, as fast as he could leapt from body to body, all around the house, each witch or wizard screeching and shouting, "Who's there?" and reaching for their wands. Ginny fell into a fit of laughter whilst George kept on jumping, now up the stairs onto the second floor, then third and so on. Shouts of anger filled the house, not every could be wide awake within minutes like George.

Suddenly, on the fourth floor, as George leapt onto the second to last body, with 10 seconds left, he felt someone grab his ankle tightly.

"YOU WON'T STOP MY DREAM!" Hagrid shouted, picking up George and swinging him round and round his head. Hermione, who was last to be stood on, woke up from all the commotion.

"NO!" shouted Hermione, trying to stop Hagrid,"Don't be such a stupid giant headed, hippogriffin, wand flicken, meat eatin, blast ended screwting, wolf maniac, crazy dancing, hairy bearded half-giant man!"

It was no use, Hagrid kept on spinning George, who was becoming more nauseous by the second. If he didn't stop soon, George felt for sure that he was going to throw up, wizard style!

Hagrid clapped his eyes on the nearest window. Ohno! George thought. His fear soon became true, Hagrid began spinning faster and faster then, with all his might, (which was a lot since he was half- giant) he threw George through the open window. George's stomach couldn't take anymore. As he flew through the window, he vomited violently, which produced a counter affect. Abruptly George felt himself change direction, the force of the sick, much like a rocket, propelled him back towards the window, and Hagrid who was laughing merrily, "THAT'LL TEACH YEH TO MESS WITH ME DREAMS!", didn't notice what was happening.

WHAM! George hit Hagrid square in the face. The rest of the household watched in awe, as both men toppled down the flights of stairs, with Hermione running behind them. They soon landed in a jumble at the bottom of the stairs.

"HAGRID!" shouted Harry rushing towards the mesh of the two men," Are you OK?"

The rest of the crowd dashed forwards too, but they were more concerned about George than Hagrid. As George got up uninjured, there was a sigh of relief among the witches and wizards, but not Harry.

"HAGRID! NO! PLEASE NO!", he shouted from his side, huge tears rolling down his cheeks, his head obscuring Hagrid's from view.

"Is he dead?" asked Hermione, she too bending down to Hagrid's side.

Suddenly there was a huge rumbling. The tiny house began to shake as the noise grew louder and louder. There was a huge bang before Hagrid shot into the air. His levitating lifeless body began to move. The crowd looked up at him in wonder. His dancing was magical and transfixing.

Then he stopped. And slowly his eyelids opened and his head looked down upon the rest of the people. A feeling of happyiness spread around, leaping from person to person. Hagrid was alive again. No-one knew how, but he was alive!

"PARRRRTTTAAAYYY CONTINUATIONNNN!" roared Hagrid.

The whole room cheered in agreement and started dancing to music which had magically (duh coz they're wizards) turned on and blasted through speakers so loud, the whole house shook with wizard party fever!


	3. Chapter 3

The Un-Twinned

Part 3

Only a week had passed since the death of Georges twin, Fred, and now the sadness of such an event had started to creep up on the Weasleys like the Basilisk had crept up on those muggle-borns, 5 years ago. Harry Potter was still bragging about his defeat of the Lord Voldemort, which was starting to irritate certain people. Harry had even slapped Mr Weasley for asking him to shush, even though it was when they were trying to hold a one minute silence for the ones who died in the war against the dark side.

"It was amazing- I mean- _I _was amazing," Harry said to George, Ron and Hermione, as he explained, for the 27th time how he had defeated the Dark Lord," and then I said- guess what I said, go on!"

"We know what you said, we were there!", sighed Hermione planting her face into the palms of her hands.

"And then I said", continued Harry, totally oblivious to what anybody else was saying,"I said to him, I am the owner of the elder wand, not you!". Harry, toppled of his chair laughing so much he didn't notice George, Ron or Hermione leave the room.

"I wish he'd stop doing that," moaned Ron as the three of them entered the kitchen, "Constantly telling us how great he is for killing Voldemort, I know it's great and everything, but...it's just so annoying... I mean we helped too, and without your brains Hermione, he might not even be here, no thanks for us though!". The others nodded in agreement.

The three youngsters were soon joined by Mr and Mrs Weasley, saying their goodbyes to the last of the guests.

"Yes, goodbye!" smiled Arther waving at the back door, untill they had apparated, "So, kids what are you up to today?". His smile had vanished and his face now wore a forced expression, and George could now see how aged he looked due to the grieving of his son.

"Well I think me, Ron and Harry", Hermione glanced in the direction of Harry's laughs as she said his name, "Should start getting our stuff ready for our return to Hogwarts". Ron groaned.

"Our NEWTS..damn... totally forgot about them,"Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I think i'll join you,"said George quietly, but loud enough to get some gasps of surprise.

"Wha...why?", gasped Mrs Weasley.

"I'll tell you why,"he said, sqauring his shoulders with his head held high, "I have decided to go on a journey. A journey so great, it has it's own name. This journey shall be my way of grieving and letting people know how great my twin was and horrible Lord Voldemort was. Not only will I have the opportunity to mourn, but to take revege on all those who were followers of the Dark Lord. Those followers will regret ever agreeing to the evil Tom Riddle after what I have done to them. They will beg for forgiveness,and I shall not forgive but round them up, chuck them into Azkaban and throw away the key. All in memory of my brother, my twin, Fred. I will return to every place which has meaning to me and my brother, fighting off the Death Eaters, then I will come back home. Business will open again in our shop, and I will make it my priority to ensure that every child and teen has bought at least one product of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. People will joke once more like Voldemort had never existed, and the wizard world will thank me and my twin Fred. This journey shall be named My Emotional Journey Of Greivance, M.E.J.O.G., for short."

There was a moment of silence before a big roar of excitement erupted around the household.

"Well said George, well said," cheered Ron, giving him a pat on the back.

Ginny and Harry appeared in the doorway with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Whats going on?" asked Ginny, glancing around the room at the family hugging eachother gleefully, tears of joy running down their faces. George, noticing Harry and Ginny, repeated his grand speech of his wonderful journey of mourning and revenge. Ginny joined in with the rest of her family, patting George on the bag and hugging her mother and father joyfully. But Harry was different. He starred open mouthed, wide-eyed at George in shock.

"WHAT?" bellowed Harry angrily. All the happy cheering soon stopped and all eyes were on Harry and George, "YOU'RE STEALING MY THUNDER AGAIN? FIRST THE DANCING NOW THIS? RETURNING TO HOGWARTS WHERE ALL THE ATTENTION WILL BE ON YOU INSTEAD OF ME, THE RIGHTFUL OWNER?" There was a sharp intake of breath, as everyone reeled in shock at what Harry had just said.

"Harry!" gasped Ron frowning curiously at him.

"Oh shut -up!", Harry shouted as he pulled out his wand and pointed it Ron, "STUPEFY!". Ron was thrown across the room and he smashed into the opposite wall, being knocked out. Another sharp intake of breath.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled George, starring wide-eyed in shock at his young brother slumped on the floor.

"Just because I'm a the best seeker ever and you're not!" laughed Harry over his shouts fury.

"You know what Harry, you are a good seeker, a good seeker of attention!" shouted George.

That did it. Harry pointed his wand at George, but before he could jinx him, a pink umbrella came out of nowhere and Harry flew into the air hanging from his ankle, whlist invisible ropes bound around him stopping his limbs from being able to move.

"WHAT DO YER THINK YER DOIN HARRY!" boomed Hagrid as he stormed into the kitchen.

"I...I...", Harry starred down at Ron, his best mate, who he had just jinxed across the room, realizing what he had done he said, "I-I'm sorry... don't know what got into to me.. all this killing Voldemort, went straight to my head!"

"Too right!" muttered George.

Hagrid raised his umbrella again, and almost immediately, the invisible ropes let go of Harry and he dropped to the floor. He got up and offered his hand to George with his apologies. George took it and pulled him into a hug. Everyone was friends again and the date of their return to Hogwarts was fast approaching, along with George's Emotional Journey of Grievance.


	4. Chapter 4

The Un-Twinned Part 4

The first day of George's emotional journey had arrived. Everyone, yes everyone- was excited about it. Like it was every year in the Burrow, when the 1st of September had arrived, the family was very hectic and stuff. All them kids were rushing around trying to get as much as possible to fit in their personalised trunks. Single socks, forgotten books, and crumpled clothes filled the floors of the tiny house. All the Weasley's were sprinting round the house, trying to complete as many last minute tasks before the taxis to the train station would arrive.

Mrs Weasley could just about be heard over the noise of everything, "Have you remembered everything dears, the taxis have arrived!" And arrived they had.

The car journey was a very short one, as all journeys are when your excited about the destination.

This was it, the first meaningful place of George's journey, King's Cross. The place where George and his twin had been twice a year since they were 12, (not 11 cos they only went there once that year). Everyone was like proper nervous, shaking violently. Then George strode onto the bench which he and his brother had once covered in super glue so that a hobo called Scott, got stuck, ready for his valiant speech.

"Hello everyone", said George to all the happy magical folk on the platform of 9 3/4, "I assume you know who I am, lets face it, who wouldn't!"

There was a roar of laughter at George's amazing joke before he carried on.

"I am George Weasley, yes, you know, but I love the sound of it so I thought I'd say it anyway" more laughter followed, he was hilarious after all, "You may wonder why I am here, and I will tell you. I am here to begin my wonderful journey. Which, of course, does have it's own name. This name is of incredible glory and after it is spoken, will never be forgotten. The adventure has in fact already started, right here in Kings Cross. So please, go ahead, get out your fascinating camera equipment and take your pictures. After today this station won't be known as Kings Cross, it will be remembered as George Weasley's first stage of M.E.J.O.G. Yes, M.E.J.O.G. I will now reveal what this stands for".

There was a murmur of excitement as everyone wondered in awe of his adventure, and tried to get their little brains to make sense of it all and guess what the letters M.E.J.O.G. stood for.

The famously big-headed Harry Potter could be heard over the mutter, "Yes I know the name, cos I'm so totally amazing I knew before you lot, you know, since I'm special and all that!". Little did he know, no-one was listening to him, they were too busy listening to George's spectacularly spectacular speech.

"Are you ready wizards and witches of England. Are you ready for me to uncover the secret of this acronym and divulge into the greatest piece of information ever to be known?" He bellowed as a cheer of agreement spread across the platform.

"Everyone better be ready as I prepare to let the unknown be known-" he was stopped by the roar of the train horn. A moment of silence, then there was a bustle of activity as everyone tried to get on the train before it left. Soon George was the only person left on the platform. He was speechless. No-one had interrupted him since the incident with Harry Potter. No-one. Now not only had the train interrupted him, but it had stopped him from finishing his spectacular speech and letting every person of the wizarding world know about his absolutely amazing quest.

George was not happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Just before the Hogwarts Express set off George managed to leap aboard. He was in a bad mood because of what the train had done to him so he decided to have a party. Unfortunately, Harry had the same idea.

"Hey, everyone!", yelled George over the noise of students rushing to get good seats, "Party in my compartment!"

There was a massive cheer of agreement, roughly the size of a hippogriff being ridden by Hagrid, as everyone made a detour towards George. It was going to be the best party ever to take part on the train, since 1089 when the brave sir Cadagon made the second discovery of firewhisky. That was until...

"STOP!"

Heads spun around to the source of the shout. Harry was stood with his hand out and a glare upon his face that would scare even an anti-scare able ghost.

"Anyone that requires a party should make their way to my compartment over here!"

George sighed, "Harry, please don't do this, you know my party will be so much better for the simple reason that I'm better than you".

A gasp before Dennis Creevey laughed, "Oh snap!"

"Shut -up Dennis before I hex the Creevey right out of you!" Harry retorted.

"What?"laughed Neville, "That doesn't even makes sense!"

There was a sharp intake of breath, that Neville was so brave then.

"YOUR FACE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

With such a humiliating comeback, Neville was forced to run away into George's compartment bawling like a baby. Harry needed to be careful, if he carried on, everyone for sure would go to George's party instead of his. But it was Harry after all, and soon he was left to party on his own while everyone else had the best of times in George's carriage, which Hermione had magic-ed into being 10 times its' original size.

George was sat between Ron and Ginny when Neville stood up and announced he was going to do the most daring thing ever to be done by a wizard called Neville on the Hogwarts Express.

"I am going to do the most daring thing a wizard called Neville has ever done on this train!"

"Woop!" yelled a random guy, "Go Neville!"

"I'm sure whatever you're going to do, Neville, has already been done before by a wizard called Neville on this magical transporter" smiled Luna reassuringly.

"I am going climb on to the roof!" he screamed.

"No, you're right, not one wizard by the name of Neville has done that on this train!"

There was an uproar of cheers and screams and "OH-MY-MERLIN!"-s (that was Hermione, or worse expelled). Everyone was wizard-gobsmacked. This was going to be the best moment ever to happen on the Hogwarts Express since the time when Harry told the story of his defeating the Dark Lord- for the first time, after that it was just boring.

Neville bravely strode up to the carriage door and pulled it open. Everyone was getting really excited now, he was going to do it!

"Oh my!" said Luna before she fainted.

All the students rushed out into the hallway after Neville. All had gleeful faces as they stared in awe at the wizard called Neville making his way to the train door.

Suddenly it all went wrong. One moment Neville was tripping up on his robes, the next he was flying out of the open door. The overwhelming amount of shock in the atmosphere must have caused Luna to regain consciousness for she came sprinting out of the compartment door shouting for Neville. Luckily, fast thinking Hermione, who was first at the scene, threw out an arm before Luna suffered the same fate as Neville.

"I'll save the day!" shouted George, it sounded weird coming from his lips rather than the boy who lived. On his way to the exit, George saw Harry. It wasn't a nice scene. Harry was sat on his own in his compartment, totally unaware of what was happening outside his door. He was staring into space with tears slowly starting to roll down his cheeks. George didn't like it. He made his way over to Harry's compartment and threw open the door. Harry just finished his verse of "Celebrate...holiday..it would be so nice", before looking up at George, startled.

"I'm really sorry Harry, come and help me save Neville," he smiled. He told Harry what had happened before holding out his arm to pull him out of his misery.

"I'll help you, for Neville!" said Harry taking George's arm and pulling himself up.

The two boys ran out of the carriage, Harry grabbing his broomstick on the way, towards the still open door. Someone must have known that it would be needed open (probably Hermione). George suddenly realised what he was doing. But, somehow, he sensed that he wouldn't need a broom. He was right. As he leapt out of the train with Harry he started to fly. He hadn't known properly he could do that before, but deep down, he knew he was special in some way.

They found Neville, which was easy, since his backside was sticking out of a bush, yards from the train. George picked the unconscious Neville up, plonked him onto Harry's broom and the three made their way back to a cheering crowd on the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know if I should upload more chapters! How am I doing?- this is my first fanfiction.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The journey to Hogwarts, after the Neville incident,with George flying alongside like superman, (lets face it, what better way to arrive at the second location of his M.E.J.O.G. ?), went very quickly . Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were soon stepping off at Hogsmeade with their little tummies rumbling, ready for the big feast. The station was a lot busier than usual, everyone seemed to be doing the same as the golden trio. Voldemort had not only tortured lots of lives in the past year, but worse, he ruined a year of children's education! (gasp!)

George caught up with them, surprisingly- well not really, because George is amazing after all- not out of breath from all the flying. Heads all around were turning towards the five of them.

"What are they all staring at?" asked Ginny full of curiosity.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm so totally amazing, and they all know how I killed that stupid wrackspurt head Tom riddle" Harry said, full of big-headed sarcasm.

But no-one was staring at Harry. All eyes were on George. Maybe it was because of his awesome flying skills, or that they had heard of M.E.J.O.G, or it could have been just because he was George.

Harry soon realised this. The others glanced at him, wondering if he would start hexing people again since the attention wasn't on him.

"Hi George!" shouted a little first year as he ran over to the group, "You're so cool! Can I have your autograph? I heard about what you did, you know everyone's talking about your dance off and stuff, I can't believe you're back at Hogwarts!"

George stared wide-eyed open mouthed at the little scrawny dark haired boy, "Y-yeah,.. of course, here".

This was Harry's chance, "Hey do you want my autograph too, I'm sure you heard of how I killed volde-"

"Oh -My-Merlin!" screamed Hermione.

"What-where?" gasped Ron, pulling out his wand and spinning around trying to find the famous wizard.

"Not Merlin, look at Hagrid!"

George spun around to where Hermione was pointing. He could not believe it. The half giant that was walking towards them, wearing his moleskin coat, with his long tangled hair and beard to match, was blonde-YES BLONDE!

"It's not that good," muttered Harry under his breath," I could have done that". No-one could help but notice his shocked expression though.

"Oh reight Harry, Hermione, Ron and of course George" smiled Hagrid looking down at them all with his bright yellow hair, which was blowing ever so slightly in a wind that didn't exist.

"You're-you're ...hair.." stuttered Ron, too astonished to only mutter these few words.

Hermione was the same, "It's...it's.."

"Oh that" laughed the half giant, "Madame Maxime thought I would suit it blonde".

"WELL YOU DON'T" yelled Harry, glaring at Hagrid through his jealous green eyes.

There was a sharp intake of breath as everyone stared at Harry, appalled at what he had just said.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" shouted George pushing his face up against Harry's.

"NO!" Harry screamed, "I'M SICK OF THIS, HOW COME HAGRID'S STUPIDLY BLONDE HAIR GETS MORE ATTENTION THAN ME!"

George had had enough. He pulled out his wand, muttered a spell and Harry was pulled into mid-air by his ankle once more. George was really angry.

"Apologize to Hagrid, Harry!" he cried, "Tell him his hairs is amazing! It's beautiful and the most overwhelmingly amazing hair you have ever seen! It's as shiny as the sun on a bright summers day! Its bewitching! Yes -looking at it can make you be a witch!"

Harry stared at George, tears starting to slide down his forehead and into his hair.

"I'm sorry", he said, "Hagrid your hair is dazzling. It makes me want to dye my hair blonde too, so that we can both have dazzling blonde hair."

"It's ok 'Arry," sighed Hagrid, "I know how 'ard its been for yeh, but to be honest I don't like me 'air. I think it makes me just too good looking to handle", the others nodded in agreement, "Thank you George". And with a wave of his pink umbrella, Hagrid's hair was back to normal. All was well.


	7. Chapter 7

The seven teens made their way up to the Thestral drawn carriages. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the lead whispering furiously about, well George didn't know, he could have done, but he chose not to. Luna and Neville were next who, in George's opinion, were having a very deep conversation which could have been something to do with the fact that they were holding hands. George and Ginny brought up the rear.

"So what classes are you taking then?" asked Ginny," Are you going to be taking your NEWTS too?"

"I'm not really taking any classes, well there won't be enough time with all the Death Eater rallying I will be doing will there?" Ginny shook her head in agreement, "I guess it will be helpful to do a bit more of Defence Against the Dark Arts...yes that will come in handy, I think I will do that!"

They all, just about, managed to squeeze into one of the carts. Neville and Luna were still holding hands.

"Hey, Neville," Ron winked.

"For goodness sake Ron!" sighed Hermione, nudging Ron with her elbow. Thus started a very heated row. It was very awkward for Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and George.

After what felt like a century, the cart finally pulled up outside Hogwarts. As he looked up at the castle, George noticed it looked as good as it did before the battle had commenced. He couldn't help being amazed at this bit of magic. The youngsters, with Ron and Hermione still arguing, scrambled out of the cart and set off up the stairs to the main entrance.

As always when there were plenty of possible victims, Peeves the poltergeist was there to welcome them to Hogwarts. He was swinging Mrs Norris the cat around by her tail, when Filch came sprinting round the corridor shouting,

"No, not my cat! Not my dear Mrs Norris! Take me instead!"

There were many raised eyebrows before the group made their way into the great hall. As usual, the hall looked as magnificent as ever. Coloured drapes were hanging on the walls, green and silver for Slytherin, red and gold for Gryffindor, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw and yellow and black for Hufflepuff. It was far busier than George had ever remembered it to be.

The seven took their seats at the Gryffindor table. The chattering that George had hardly noticed before began to increase. George thought it had something to do with him. Word must have gotten out about M.E.J.O.G.

The chattering died down as professor McGonagall appeared in the hall along with the largest number of first years George had ever seen. He didn't seem to be the only to notice.

"That's the largest number of first years I've ever seen!" said Hermione, the shock had actually distracted her from her argument with Ron.

McGonagall put the stool at the front of the hall and placed the sorting hat on top. George had had trouble forgetting that stool ever since Fred had left a little surprise for him only a few years before. A tear trickled down Georges face as he subconsciously rubbed the spot where the mouse trap had bitten him.

A rip appeared on the rim of the hat as it began to, no not sing, but rap! :

_All you wizards put your arms in the air and say hey-ho_

_"Hey ho!"_

_Well this is a story all about how our lives got flipped turned upside down,_

_It started with a wizard with a little light'nin scar_

_and a ginger who got un-twinned with a wizard gown._

_Oh lord Voldy didn't like him he tried but failed to kill him_

_we all got depressed and some put into hiding,_

_Voldy went and all the parties started,_

_killed, which put an end to all his gliding._

_Then there was a dance off, a grand one may I say_

_with the great oaf Hagrid, George and Harry_

_they danced and danced, and people laughed._

_But what they didn't know, sad a guy named Larry_

_was that they had found the way to get rid of all_

_them Deathy Eaters who followed the lord._

_All we are to do is laugh in their faces_

_and they will go, looking as pathetic as a toad._

_Now here we are, and sort you I will,_

_into Slytherin with those who want all the power_

_or Hufflepuff, what's that you may ask,_

_it doesn't matter they smell like a flower._

_Into Ravenclaw with all the logic_

_or Gryffindor, big hearts and bravery. _

_Either one, I shall pick from your brains,_

_empty, big or just full of gravy._

_But bear in mind, whichever it is_

_the key is to smile, laugh, and be all happy!_

A moment of wonder before the whole school stood up with applause. As usual, no-one understood the song, but the rapping made it all that better.

"That was amazing like!" said a random witch who George was sure to be called Gerty, "But I don't really get it".

They all looked to Hermione, who, after a slight smile began to explain.

"Well, it's simple really. The key to defeating all evil is to dance and be happy!"

George smiled. It was a nice moment, which was then spoilt by Harry once again. He was staring into space looking gloomy as ever.

"What's up Harry?"

He glanced up at George, metaphorical steam coming out of his ears, "What's up? That hat is what's up! He called Hagrid an oaf!"

Harry got up and stormed off towards the front of the hall to where, unfortunately, the sorting hat was lying innocently on his stool. Heads began to spin towards the boy with the lightening scar. He was inches away when George flew out of nowhere, and landed right in front of him.

"You don't have to do this Harry. It's just a hat!"

"Me? Just a hat-"

"Please Harry!"

Everyone stared at Harry mouths open in shock. What would happen now?


	8. Chapter 8

"WAIT!" shouted the sorting hat, its eyes widened at the wand that was pointing straight at his face.

"Why?" sighed Harry.

"Before you kill me, just put me on your head!" pleaded the hat.

Harry shrugged, put down his wand and bent down to the hat. He cautiously picked it up and placed it onto his head. Utter silence engulfed the great hall. All eyes were on Harry. If the circumstances weren't as they were, Harry would be jumping off the walls with all the attention he was getting.

Still, nothing happened.

"This is stupid!" shouted a random Hufflepuff as he started to make his way up to the sorting hat and Harry. Suddenly, a laser beam shot out of the hat and hit the boy square in the chest. He was blasted off his feet as he flew all the way to the Slytherin table. He fell to the floor, knocked out by the stunning force of the laser beam. Though Hufflepuffs are good finders, they never seem to find the right moment to talk.

Heads turned to the beam of multicoloured light still suspended in mid-air from the hat to the boy slumped on the floor in the corner.

"This is madness!", muttered Harry.

"MADNESS?" yelled a Gryffindor by the name of Scott, "THIS. IS. SP-"

Another beam of light, much stronger than the first, sent Scott soaring into the sky and over into another corner.

"I don't get it" said Chimelle, who too was then blasted by yet another multicoloured laser. Again and again as more people stood up to voice their opinions, more and more lasers appeared out of the hat, blasting people to either ends of the hall. Finally, as Hermione got up to "shush" everyone, there were no more lasers. The hall was lit up by the beams. It was a truly beautiful scene, shining lights of blue, red, yellow, and green. There was silence once more before a slight rumble filled the ears of the many onlookers. As the noise got louder, it was clearer to hear. It wasn't just a rumbling. But a totally amazing song was coming out of the hat. It was now so loud that the walls of the hall began to shake slightly, and the flames on the many candles vanished so that all that lit the great hall were the numerous bright beams.

All gasped as Harry jumped onto his feet and started to dance. Others joined in so that soon everybody in the great hall was up on their feet dancing gleefully to the wonderful music coming from the hat.

The rays of light started to move and someone transfigured a shoe into a glittering disco ball which swayed from the ceiling.

The party continued for several moments before another noise could be heard. A few people stopped dancing as puzzled looks appeared on their faces as they wondered what the noise was and where it was coming from. The sound grew louder and louder until it was only Harry left to dance.

The racket seemed to be coming from outside the grand double doors. Tables started to shake and the floor started to tremble. The door was blasted off its hinges as masses of bodies poured into the room. Houselves. Hundreds of houselves. Some bore gifts, others heaps of food and a few had strange looking objects that could be used as party games.

"Let's get this party started!" squeaked Winky who had more than a few bottles of firewhisky stored in her arms.

From then on, that hat was no longer known as the sorting hat, but the ultimate party hat.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was a very grim one. The only person who wasn't still in a sleep coma was professor Mcgonagall, who was handing out everyone's timetables with a spring in her step.

"Here you are George," she said passing over George's timetable, "You have so much free time, it'll give you a chance to round up some more friends wont it?"

"Sorry professor, what?"

"For M.E.J.O.G?"

"Huh"

"Surely George, you aren't thinking of trying to catch all the death eaters by yourself are you?" asked Mcgonagall , her eyebrows climbing higher and higher up her forehead by the second.

"Oh right. No, of course I wasn't thinking that" laughed George, his smirk turning into a grimace the further she moved away. Of course, George was thinking of doing so. He felt that he ought to for Fred but as he thought more and more about it, Professor Mcgonagall had a point. Despite how brave George was, there was no way he could travel so far alone. Who would he talk to or change the radio channel when there was a bad song that he couldn't sing along to in the shower? No-one. That's who.

The question was, who would he ask. Many had their education to finish. Yes, George was desperate, but he wouldn't practice Voldemort's methods, education is important. Hagrid was an option, as well as Aberforth and Professor Slughorn. He didn't think Hagrid would mind taking a break from his job for a bit or Slughorn. As long as he had some goats for bribery, Aberforth would be no problem either. There was a new teacher too. Professor Feeley. She was a very young professor who reminded George of a female Harry but crossed with Luna. She looked cool enough to be on his mission.

"Why do you think Professor Mcgonagall is so happy then?" asked Hermione, who was sat across from George. That was strange. She seemed to be the only one who was in a good mood.

"Well rumour has it, she and Dumbledore...you know...kissed" whispered Ron.

"Isn't Dumbledore gay?" wondered Harry who was sat next to George. Harry had drunk so much the previous night he had forgot all about the incident with him and George. George didn't mind, Harry seemed to be less bigheaded now.

"And dead?"

All three looked at George. How had they not noticed so before. They glanced around the great hall, no one else seemed to notice either that Dumbledore, who had died a few years previously, was sat with them, when he shouldn't be. Something wasn't right.


	10. Chapter 10

George and the others thought it would be better to ignore the situation for now and just go to their lessons. Since they were in the same year now, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"I wonder what Professor Feeley will be like?" asked Harry.

"You might like her Hermione, I've heard she's into books!"

It turned out that Professor Feeley was the perfect DATDA professor. Indeed, she did like books, but she had also been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts so she and Harry had lots of brave stories to share. Also, when a spider had come out of nowhere, she had got rid of it with a quick wave of her wand and didn't laugh at the state Ron was in. When a Slytherin named Robertino Sloth had called Ginny a "stupid face", she then produced an amazing Bat Bogey hex that only Ginny herself could have outdone. And finally, after George had stayed behind to ask her about helping him on his adventure, she was more than happy to join him. She had said that she had a twin that could take on her role at Hogwarts easily while she was away.

Everyone was in a good mood. George had a free period so while the others were in their lesson, he sought out a quiet spot in the common room to think about the current situation.

The only explanation that George could think of was that Dumbledore had awoken from the dead and that the shock had affected everyone but him. This got George thinking about the party the previous night. Dumbledore had seemed normal to what he was like while he was alive-before. He had been dancing with all the house-elves then disappeared with McGonagall near to the end of the party. It had finished soon after when Hagrid got so drunk he had started throwing plates and children around. The hall had to be evacuated for eveyone's safety.

This is what stumped George. If he was gay, how come Dumbledore was supposedly kissing Mcgonagall. That's when George came to the conclusion that he must be an imposter. It all made sense. George had been the only one not to drink anything at the party, and he was the first to realise that something was wrong. There must have been something in the alcohol that caused everyone to forget that people couldn't be awoken from the dead.

For the first part of his mission, George thought he would tackle it himself. He rushed into his, Ron's and Harry's dormitary and got Harry's map. It had been a long time since he had used this. He opened it up, commanded "I solemly swear i'm up to no good" and found the headmaster's office. There were two little feet pacing around, but they had no name. This must be advanced magic, thought George. He made his way out of the common room and along the corridor.

When he reached the statue blocking the entrance, he paused for a second. How would he defeat this person who had such knowledge of magic, he could remove his name from the Maruader's Map? What had the sorting-sorry-party hat said? " _the key is to smile, laugh, and be all happy!_"

All he had to do was think of a joke, no problem.

But then another problem came up. The password for the office. Whilst Dumbledore had been alive it had always been sweets.

"Chocolate Frog" George knew as soon as the words had left his lips that the statue would move, and move it did. George was George after all, he always got things right the first guess.

George quickly sneaked up the steps and pressed his ear against the door. Silence. Slowly, he pulled the handle and pushed open the door. It looked at it had done last time he had entered. The only difference was that every portrait had been magically blindfolded and gagged. Each one had a slight bubble look around it. Of course, a silencing charm, obviously.

On the desk was a huge cauldron, roughly the size of Hagrid's backside. That was big. In the cauldron was a strange looking potion. It was a pale green with a smell that George couldn't quite remember.

"Hello, hello, hello" came a voice from behind him.

George spun around. Stood facing George was Dumbledore. Well, the imposter as Dumbledore.

"How may I help you?"

No way was that the real Dumbledore. He would have said something like, " I do like chocolate frogs", or " You look sexy today George".

"What is that potion?"

"Oh that," laughed the imposter, it was a strange laugh, like a cat, "that is a potion, just for making people laugh".

Yeah right, thought George. He had used that potion many times, that potion was orange, not green. This potion must be something to do with forgetfulness, considering the way in which he couldn't remember what the smell was.

"You're an imposter!" shouted George.

"OMG, NO I'M NOT YOU ARE!" yelled the imposter.

"Wait, wha-"

The imposter shot a spell at George. He only just got out of the way before another came shooting past his ear. Well, what would have been his ear.

How George was dodging the many spells gave him an idea. All he had to do was turn the moves into a dance, and laugh at the guy. Another spell came and George was ready, he spun on the spot and pranced out of the way. He kept dancing and prancing as more spells were shot at him. The more he danced, the less the imposter looked like Dumbledore and the more he looked like an ugly fat bald man. Just as George thought he was going to pass out, the man stopped. He had a very creepy face. Very long, but with chubby cheeks. He had not one hair on his head, but had an extremely bushy monobrow instead. His belly bulged and his legs were short and stumpy. He had a death eater looking mark on his forearm. This was it. George's first chance to get rid of a death eater.

The man grew angry. But George just got happier and happier. He had just thought of a perfect joke.

"Hey, guy " George laughed " What's orange, holey and doesn't give one whether you live or die?"

"huh?"

"ME", and with that, George let out an almighty laugh. The man let out a scream and his expression was filled with pain.

George kept on laughing and thought of another idea. With all his might he pushed the guy through the door and down the steps. He bounced and rolled down the corridor. George ran after him, yelling at anyone nearby to laugh. Finally, the man let out one last scream and burst into nothingness. Not one part was left of him.

What a brilliant first day back at Hogwarts for George.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks past by faster than Filch's heart beat in the presence of Mrs Norris. Everything was going well for George. Mcgonagall had finally taken on the permanent role of Headmaster. His lessons with Professor Feeley were getting better each time. They had grown to be quite good friends. Harry wasn't jealous about his death eater defeating, instead he praised George. However, he was telling anybody who would listen that he was the one who laughed the most at the rolling death eater, so in theory, he was the one who killed the man in the end. People had learnt not to believe Harry though.

Before he knew it, it was time for the Christmas holidays and time for George to move on to the next part of M.E.J.O.G. So far on his team, he had himself, Professor Feeley, Hagrid and Aberforth, (who had taken the opportunity the moment George had mentioned goats). It was a good team. George had decided to firstly spend the holidays celebrating Christmas at Grimmauld place with his family, Hermione, Harry and the other remaining order members. There weren't many survivors; Mcgonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, and Elphias Doge. It was going to be hard, his first Christmas without Fred. He had his mission to take his mind off things though. George and his team mates were going to use the time to plan out strategies too. Strategies for what, George didn't know, it just seemed logical to make them.

Mrs Weasley was ecstatic when the troop walked through the door to Grimmauld Place. More ecstatic than when Ron found a sickle on the floor that one time.

"Mum, this is Professor Feeley" Introduced George.

"Hello, I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur" smiled Mrs Weasley, "What is your first name?"

"Rebeanarecca".

Wow, thought George. What a fascinating name.

The next few days, for the M.E.J.O.G crew, were spent hunched up in a room thinking of all the different places that they could go and find them death eaters. Numerous ideas were given. Hagrid suggested they go to Madam Rosmerta's pub, but George thought that he just wanted to go for the booze and the pretty ladies. Aberforth's suggestion was that they go to a field that had goats. George told him that he had never been to a field which had goats with Fred, and that he should get over his stupid obsession with goats. Rebeanarecca's idea was the only good one. They should go to the first thing George thought of when he thought of Fred.

"I think of how handsome we are" said George.

"Well, is there a place or a time when you thought this more?" asked Rebeanarecca, "A time when you felt that nothing was ever more good looking and charming than yourselves".

George considered his time with his twin. He pondered and pondered. It took him a while but then he had it.

"At Harry's house", grinned George, "When we drank the polyjuice potion, I remember how scrawny and not very nice looking I felt as Harry. Fred felt the same way. Let's go to Harry's house!"

A big cheer of agreement as everyone got ready to celebrate Christmas. They had finally thought of a strategy.

However, not everything deserved a cheer in delight. Because, as the group made their way into the living room to join everyone else, the radio came on. The radio informed George of some bad news.

"Sales of Twilight tattoos are rising!"

Something terrible was happening.


	12. Chapter 12

It was time to set off to the next step in the M.E.J.O.G. The troop had decided to pack for a couple of days so they could go to the next stage straight afterwards. Even though they weren't sure where that was yet.

They all held hands, since that's what you do with your friends, and spun on the spot, thinking of the house in little whinging, surrey.

They arrived. The house look as it used to. All tall and building-y with a perfect garden, and a car in the driveway. That was strange.

"Have the Dursleys moved back in?"

"Dunno" answered Feeley.

"I suppose so," said Hagrid, "House prices are rockety".

George had no idea what Hagrid was talking about, so he made his way to the path leading to the back garden. The rest of the gang followed closely and quietly behind. They soon reached the back door. Hagrid walked up to the door- then right into it. He bounced off and lead knocked out on a bed of flowers. How annoying the doors that look like air are.

There was a noise inside the house. The owners were about to come and discover the source of all the commotion.

"QUICK HIDE!" shouted George.

Aberforth dived behind a tree. George and Rebeanarecca shook their heads of the pure stupidity. The goats must have got to him. They both produced a disillusion__charm over themselves and Hagrid and moved silently away from the back door.

Harry's Uncle Vernon came stomping out of the house, "What's all this racket?"

He looked left and then right. An look of terror came across his face as he mouthed the word,"wizards". George had a funny idea. He produced an invisible rope and tied it around Vernon's huge wobbly legs. Moving away with the other end of the rope in his hands, he tugged as hard as he could. Uncle Vernon flew backwards to the ground, landing on his huge behind, which was big, almost as big as Hagrid's. He sprawled around on the grass trying to get up. George took out his camera and took many photos, just for Harry. The hilarious scene meant that the group couldn't control their laughter anymore. If Vernon wasn't already creeped out, then he would be with all the laughs echoing around him, with no visible source.

Then Professor Feeley transfigured the rose bush into hundreds of eggs which she kept aiming at Uncle Vernon. They kept smashing and smashing against his head as he still tried to get up off the floor. Then George had another idea. With the help of his wand, he helped Vernon up and directed him towards the house. He opened the door and controlled Vernon inside. Dudley was sat at the kitchen table, stuffing his fat face with cake and food that fat people eat. George pointed his wand at Dudley's face, giving him a pig snout, ears and then restoring Hagrid's piggy tail. Harry's Aunt Petunia entered the room just as Dudley discovered his additional features. George just got a photo of her face's reaction at all the mess before he fled into the back garden once more, picking up Hagrid on the way to the other members. They all turned on a spot, as Little Whinging became hundreds of miles away.


	13. Chapter 13

The M.E.J.O.G. crew were in Hogsmeade.

"Whats special about Hogsmeade then?" asked Rebeanarecca.

"It has the Hogs Head".

"Ohh, George," smiled Aberforth, "I didn't know you liked me that much!"

"Not because of you, stupid goat tickler!" shouted George, a little offended, "Thats the place where me and Fred first started a revolution against Professor Umbridge!"

"oh," said Aberforth, sheepishly.

A noise came from below them. Hagrid had finally become conscious again. Unfortunately, he rose his head at the same moment that an owl came shooting down towards the group. A muffled "ow" before Hagrid was unconscious again. George caught the letter the owl had dropped and tore it open:

Hello George,

Just thought you'd ought to know that you only just got away from the muggle's house before I had arrived. Apparantly, a small group of wizards are travelling around, looking for muggles to turn into different animals. The Dursley's inlcuded. But not to worry, I managed to convince my boss that this incident did link in with the others, though I knew it was you the moment I saw the poor not so little muggle. You not only gave him some very convincing features, but managed to slip him a puking pastel too. You should have seen the Petunia's face at all the.. well you get the picture!

Hope your trip is going well,

Dad xx

George laughed. The plan had worked well. However, thought George, these incidents sound very peculiar.

"I'm sure it's just a group of silly teens, George," smiled Rebeanarecca.

She could read minds too. George had gained one truly awesome friend.

"So, are we going to the Hogs Head then?"

"Not just yet," answered George, "I think its time for a shopping trip!"

They went from shop to shop, George reliving his shopping memories with Fred. Hagrid still hadn't come around so the troop had just left him be. Why would anyone steal a half giant?

George had an amazing time. He enjoyed remembering all the times he had spent with Fred in Hogsmeade. As well as all the many practical jokes. Like the time when they had tricked the Gryffindor wanna-be, Walter Richardson. The Hufflepuff, had gone down to the shrieking shack with his girlfriend after telling her numerous chilling stories about how haunted it was and how many people had been killed by werewolves and vampires etc (She was known as gullible Annabelle). They were stood cuddling on the hill overlooking the house. Walter, attempting to prove how brave he was, suggested that they move nearer, not knowing that Fred and George were hiding nearby. Fred and George knew that Walter was not at all brave. They had seen the state he was in after seeing a spider in the corridor. However, nobody else had, this was their way of proving that Walter was not fit for Gryffindor and to stop his boasting. Fred and George were extremly good at making animal noises. When Walter and Annabelle were only a few feet away from the shack, they started making werewolf noises. Walter's eyes went wide with fright.

"Are you ok, Walter" Annabelle had asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm so brave, nothing can scare me!"

The twins continued making their noises. Then, when Walter was frozen with fear, Fred transfigured a pile of twigs into lots of plastic spiders. He hovered them over Walter where he couldn't see them, then let the spiders drop. Walter let out a huge scream and took off up the hill. Annabelle, after realising the spiders were fake, and the twins laughed. They couldn't help but notice the huge wet patch on Walters robes as he ran away.

George laughed, a lot. When the group gave him a strange look, he told them the story. And many others, which were just as funny.

They were in the Hogs Head by now.

After a lot of storytelling, George turned his thoughts to the group of wizards which had started turning muggles into animals. He hated to admit it to his brain but, that was the work of very mean people. The only other people as mean as that, that George could think of was the Death Eaters. Though he was dreading the fact that there could be more fighting, he couldn't get rid of a small piece of him that was excited for another adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

The team had decided to spend Christmas day at Grimmauld place, back with the family again. George woke up in one of the bedrooms with Harry and Ron. Ron was already opening his presents. George looked at the pile of presents at the foot of his bed and his heart dropped. The first time there wasn't one from Fred. It would be the same for everyone else too, so George had made sure that his presents were extra special. For his mum he had bought a locket necklace which opened up. On one side was a tiny picture of Fred and on the other was Fred's name engraved. For his dad he had got a big box of muggle magic things from their joke shop. He had given Percy a big supply of joke things and the same for Ron, Charlie and Bill. He had bought Hermione a book all about books. And for Harry he had made a photo album engraved, "The Many Laughs Regarding The Dursleys", with all the photos of what happened at his Aunt and Uncle's house.

Now, George wanted to see what he had got for Christmas. He leaped to the bottom of his bed and ripped open all the packages. As usual he had gotten a Weasley jumper with a "G" sewn on. He had gotten a book called, "Merlin's Funniest Laughs", which was full of hilarious jokes, ('What did the troll say to the wizard?' 'grruhhugarahh') from Hermione , and from Ron and Harry he had gotten a backpack that was charmed to be much bigger on the inside which was full of handy things to have with you on a long trip.

"HAHAHAAHAHA!"

George looked up from his pile of presents to see Harry in fits of laughter. He had opened George's present.

"Thanks George, this is awesome!" Harry laughed.

The rest of the Christmas day was pretty good too. The boys went downstairs to join everyone else.

"Hey,George!" Rebeanarecca was waiting for him with a big box tied up with a ribbon in her hands. George took the present and tore away the wrappping. It was a book.

"A book, thanks Rebby!"

"No, not just a book, look at it closely"

He did. The more he looked, the less it looked like a book and more like a photo frame. There Fred was. It was a moving picture of him and Fred high fiving on brooms after the Umbridge incident. Then the picture changed. It changed again and again untill it showed all of the many times that the twins had pulled an ultimate prank. It was the best gift ever.

"Thanks Rebby, this means a lot to me" smiled George, "Here, Merry Christmas!"

George gave her his present. He had spent a lot of time on this one.

"It's a book!" cheered Rebeanarecca.

"It's a special book. It has memory of your ten favourite books, you just tell it which one you want to read, and that's the one it will become. Also, instead of using a bookmark, it knows which page you stop on!"

Rebeanarecca smiled at George before giving him a big Hagrid rib crushing hug, "Thanks George!"

They soon got to eating the big Christmas meal. It was delicious.

"Yeh know Mrs Wesley, this food tis so good yeh know!" said Hagrid.

"Yes I do know Hagrid, thank you for reminding me."

They needed cheering up, thought George.

He put down his fork and slowly picked up his Yorkshire pudding with his hand. He threw it in the air and with all his beater strength batted it with his knife towards Harry's face. SPLAT. It splatted against his favourite blue T-Shirt, (the one Harry always wore). That would definitely leave a stain. Everyone stared at George in silence. Harry glared at him with his glittery green eyes. George now regretted his actions. Perhaps the force of the Yorkshire pudding had made Harry remember all their recent incidents.

"I'm sorry H-"

SPLAT!

Harry had thrown his turkey leg and it had hit George right in the face. Gravy sloshed everywhere, all over the table.

"THAT'S MAHOGANY THAT IS!" yelled Hagrid.

Hagrid picked up his plate and threw it like a frisby so that all its' contents flew all over the dining room, and all its inhabitants too.

Thus resulted in the best ever food war since when Lord Fatbelliah and his eating assistants decided to diet in 1834.


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since George had received his dad's letter things had gotten stranger. Stranger even than Filch's love for his cat Mrs Norris. The mysterious group of wizards had taken up the hobby of changing furniture into animals too. Muggles couldn't go anywhere without a bus shelter being turned into a cow or a toilet seat transforming into a duck. Incidents like these were a bit nasty. But still no one knew what the group looked like, whether there was a leader or if these muggle jokes were going to get a lot worse. Luckily, things had quitened down a bit, since there was a snowstorm recently.

At the moment the team were playing a game of muggle snap. The snow storm had gotten quite bad. They didn't think it wise to try and do any death eater hunting just yet. If the death eaters were stupid enough to keep up Voldemort's activites when it was obvious he was dead, then they would be stupid enough to have the snow keep them from doing these activites. Unfortunately, Hagrid wasn't the best person to play this game with. He got so excited when he saw a card the same as his, he slammed his fist hard onto the table. So hard, that the table had had to be fixed several times.

"SNAP!" roared Hagrid as he punched down his fist for the seventh time. CRUNCH. The table was now to be fixed for the seventh time too.

"What the hell Hagrid?" shouted George.

"Sorry George, but thes game is so excitin, I don't know how them muggles can work everyday when they'ave this invention!"

George sighed, pulled out his wand and muttered the spell which fixed the table. He thought the wizard version was a lot more fun than this one, but he didn't dare mention this in front of Hagrid. George had begun to be a bit scared of Hagrid lately.

"I really like my beard,What do you think?" asked Aberforth, "I think it's as soft as a goats coat."

There was an awkward silence while Aberforth waited for an answer. George tried not to make eye contact with him. Truth be told he did not like his beard one bit. Apart from the fact that it smelt of goat, it always had bits of food in it. He thought it would be the opposite of smooth.

"Errr..." mumbled Rebeanarecca, "...Of course..."

"Yes!" smiled Hagrid.

"George?"

"Erm...well.." George was good at a lot of things, but lying wasn't one of them," Yes, its as nice as potatoes. It looks as silky as milk. I'd like to have a beard as grey as that. If I could have any hair on my face it would be yours. I just want to stroke that big beard. Its...nice."

George had gone too far. He thought he would have gotten away with it untill the last comment.

Aberforth stared at George with a blank face. Then his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared, "MY BEARD IS THE BEST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE. I-"

"HOLD ON!" shouted Hagrid, standing between George and Aberforth, "WHAT ABOUT MY BEARD?"

"WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"WELL MINE IS JUST AS GOOD AS YOURS, BETTER MAYB-"

"WHAT?" screamed Aberforth, "BETTER?"

"YES, MINE IS AS SOFT AS CANDYFLOSS AND AS FLUFFY AS A UNICORN!"

"YES!" shouted George, "I agree with Hagrid!"

Before anything else had time to happen, Aberforth got out his wand and pointed it right at Hagrid's face. Everyone stared at Aberforth and his wand as he shouted, "BEARDOMINIMUS!"

Quicker than Snape running from rabies, Hagrid's beard shot back into his face. Gone. Gone, was his beard. That wonderful dark bushy beard had gone.

Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella, but before he could do anything with it, "Stop!" cried Rebeanarecca, "Please, just stop fighting. There are bad people out there that need to be dealt with, we should be fighting them, not each other. We should be holding hands and hugging. Not pointing wands and disentrigrating each other's beards. That's for the death eaters to do, not us. So, Aberforth, give back Hagrid his beard and lets all high five!"

Aberforth sheepishly (or should I say goatishly?), mumbled "Beardomaximus" and apologized to him and George. Then they all crowded round each other and did the best ever high five ever to be done.


	16. Chapter 16

The snow storm had finally died down. By now, it was coming up to March. The MEJOG team were preparing for their next adventure. They had decided that the next stage would be Diagon Alley. George thought that they wouldn't go to the joke shop though, that would be the last stage. He wasn't ready for that yet.

When they arrived, they saw something strange. There didn't seem to be that many people, but also the majority of the people that were there seemed to be wearing the similar dark colours. Many had t-shirts that read "Team Edward". George knew that name. This meant only one thing, Twilight fans. This was not good. But George decided to try and ignore it, he didn't want Twilight of all things to ruin his day. For Fred.

The troop made their way through Diagon Alley, looking at all the shops on their way, truly having a good time. But then George noticed something odd that made him stop in his tracks.

"Are you ok, George?" asked Rebeanarecca.

"Yes," answered George, "It's just...well look closely at the people around us".

The troop peered at the people around them. Those wearing dark colours had strange marks on their forearms. In the place where the death eaters had their dark marks, these people had Twilight tattoos.

"We've got to get out of here" whispered George to the group.

"Yeh, lets" said Hagrid. He turned to rush towards the Leaky Cauldron but in his haste he tripped and fell into a couple of the twilight fans, squashing them flat with the force of his giantness.

"Hey!" shouted another fan, "Over there guys!"

To the gang's dismay, all of the fans turned and ran towards them with angry faces. The gang stuck where they were, too shocked to move from the angry mob who were getting closer and closer by the second.

"I want my goat, I'm scared," whined Aberforth before fainting.

The swarm of people crowded round the dumbstruck troupe. One of them stood out in the front. He had the most fierce of stares. He was rather short and skinny and he too was dressed all in black. He was wearing billowing black robes which made him look even skinnier and you could just about see an I "heart" edward t-shirt underneath. His looks may have made him seem frail but the expression on his face was so angry, it made him look unapproachable.

"Hello George Weasley and friends. I see you squashed some of my fellow followers back there. Neat."

"Sorry 'bout that," said Hagrid.

"Hmm" said the guy looking down at Hagrid, (metaphorically speaking), "Well, I'm Jellybix Grettypoo and I'm going to kill you know."

"wha-"

"EXPELLIARMUS" shouted pointing his wand at George.

George dodged out the way and pulled his friends with him. They sprinted away from the furious crowd and hid in little back alley. There was way too many of them to fight. Since Jellybix's conversation, the amount seemed to have tripled.

"I thought he said he was going to kill me?" laughed George, "The idiot used a disarming charm!"

"I know!" chuckled Rebby, "What name is that?"

"Haha," George laughed, "Shall we just dissaparate then?"

"But the journey is 'bout deep feelin's an killen them blasted death eaters!" exclaimed Hagrid, "Why don't we go kill em?"

"YAR-" yelled Aberforth before George quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh" whispered George "We don't want to giveaway our where abouts". George retracted his hand and whilst pulling a disgusted expression, wiped Aberforth's beard grime on his trousers.

"But, there are so many, there must be at least a hundred out there!" sighed Rebby, "How are we going to fight them all, with four against a hundred?"

"I believe I can help" said a deep voice from behind them, "I have a talent for smashing huge crowds of bad people".

The group turned around and what they saw shocked them. Stood, well crouched, in the alley was a very large, green, monster. He was so big he was bigger even than Hagrid. It was the Hulk.

"Whoa!" gasped George, "How did you get in Diagon Alley and why do you want to help us?"

"Well, that's simple", smiled Hulk, "When I had the accident which gave me this condition, I got chemicals in me. I realised a bit ago that they gave me magical powers. That's why I can jumps so high, that's what my wizard friend told me anyway. I came here to meet him, but I got angry because he stood me up. So, I came to this alley to transform and then I saw what happened to you. I do not like these people so I want to help you."

"Ok!" cheered Rebby, "Let's go get them!"

The troupe belly bounced each other in agreement. The Hulk let out a huge roar and ran towards the frightened crowd.

"I AM THE HULK. ROAR!"

The Hulk created madness. Many of the people dissaparated in fear whilst others ran away screaming. The team ran out behind him from their hiding place and shot spells at anyone they could see with a twilight tattoo. Hagrid grew bored of using his pink umbrella so instead, he grabbed many of the fans, spun them round his head then threw them as far as he could. He seemed to enjoy doing this to people.

Soon all that was left were many unconscious bodies and fewer than ten people fighting the team. Included was Jellybix. He held up his hands to his fellow followers as a sign to stop fighting. All of them dissaparated but before Jellybix did so, he pointed at George and said, "We will get you!"

The hulk smiled at what he had smashed and transformed back into his human form.

"Well, I shall be leaving you now, this was fun".

"Don't you want to join the team?" wondered George.

"I would love to, but I have other priorities now, goodbye!" answered Hulk, and with that he was gone.

The troupe had succeeded once again. They had managed to overpower so many of the fans. They high-fived in celebration and then disapparated to Grimmauld Place once again. All was fairly well, for now.


	17. Chapter 17

The troupe were sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with a few of the Order members with them such as Mr and Mrs Weasley. They were discussing the events of the latest stage of MEJOG. They had come to the conclusion that the supposed fans of twilight must be some sort of death eater supporting group.

"I think that's the only thing they could be, because there are so many similarities. For example, they had them tattoos in the same place of the death eater's dark marks. And, they all had some sort of co-ordinated clothing, like the death eaters and their masks." explained George.

"I agree, " nodded Rebby, "They must be the source of all this commotion lately. You know, all them muggle incidents with things turning into animals."

"Yes, I've seen a lot of these incidents being sorted out at work, and they all seem to be by the same people. They all have the same mistakes," smiled Mr Weasley.

"From what I seen they seem a bit stupid," laughed Hagrid, "At least we don' av that problem with any of us, huh".

Hagrid found this so funny, he didn't notice any of the others share a knowing look. Truth be told, Hagrid wasn't the cleverest of people to have with them.

"Do you think there is some sort of leader who we haven't seen yet?" asked Aberforth, changing the subject.

"You mean this Jellybix?" wondered Mrs Weasley.

"He has a point, there must be a leader, " said Rebby, "It can't be Jellybix though, he said, 'fellow followers', if he was their leader he would have said 'my followers', yeah?"

"True," replied George, "So, this leader must be after me then, why else would that Jellybix know my name?"

Silence followed. It was true, danger seemed to be following George. There seemed to be someone out there making sure that George was in the middle of it all. Especially with the Diagon Alley incident. The death eaters seemed to know that George was going to be there and after Hagrid had accidentally killed a few, brought back up straight away.

This gave George the motivation he needed. He and his friends were going to kill every last death eater no matter what. George was going to find whoever wanted him dead too. He would find him and kill him like the rest. It was going to be the end of the dark days.

"We will find this evil person even if it's the last thing we do!" shouted George, waving a triumphant fist in the air.

Everyone cheered in agreement, the adventure had only truly just begun.


	18. Chapter 18

It was time. It was time for the last stage of George's MEJOG. It had been a long and thrilling journey so far, and rather dangerous. But George felt that the more danger there was, the bigger the adventure. A big adventure was always good fun.

The last stage was going to be Fred's grave.

The gang all held hands and dissaparated together. They appeared in a large cemetery full of gravestones of many different shapes and sizes. It was sunny with not one cloud in the sky, a perfect day to finish the MEJOG. All the graves had one thing in common, all were for the Weasley family. But the one the troupe was looking for had the most recent date on and belonged to someone younger than all the others. The group made their way over to this particular grave. It was George's design. It was in the shape of a top hat with a bunny rabbit coming out of it, like the design on their joke shop. There was a place to put flowers inside too. It was charmed to replace the flowers when they died. Engraved on the front of the hat was "_Here lies Fred. A loving son, brother and twin. May he rest in peace and provide heaven with as much laughter as he provided his family with_."

George laid down his flowers he had brought with him and stood back to let the others put theirs down too. He stood in silence for a moment, thinking about his twin until he heard something behind him. He spun around but nothing was there.

"Are you ok George?" asked Rebby, following George's gaze behind them.

"Yeah," George replied, "Just thought I heard something then, that's all."

The rest of the team turned around too to see what was the source of the noise they might have heard. Still, there was no one there. They all turned back to the grave and mourned the death of Fred a little while more.

After several minutes George looked around at his friends and smiled, "Well, that's it then guys. The end of MEJOG. Let's go celebrate shall we?"

"Not so fast", replied a voice from behind them.

The foursome turned around and gasped. Jellybix had returned, but this time he had someone else with him.

"I told you he would come here ruler!" grinned Jellybix looking up at his companion. His companion was a lot taller than him but only a touch taller than George. His dark clothing and build made him look menacing but George couldn't help but let out a laugh at his face,mainly his nose. The "ruler" had tried to make it so it looked like Voldemort's by using magic on it, but he didn't seem too skilled in that area. Instead of trying to make it look snake-like, he had just made it smaller. A lot smaller. It was so small it looked like a baby's nose which didn't help him try to look as scary as Voldemort. Also, George noticed when he blinked, that instead of changing the colour of his eyes to make them look like a snake's he had merely painted yellow ones onto his eye lids. As George looked closer at this, obviously crazy wizard, he acknowledged that he hadn't shaved off his hair but instead he was wearing a hat made of plastic to cover up the hair underneath. The hat made him look bald though George could still clearly see the hair underneath.

The ruler narrowed his eyes at George. The laughter, it seemed, had made him angry.

"How dare you laugh at me!" he yelled, "How dare you laugh at Edward Elvis Piddleparty!"

At this, George's friends burst into fits of laughter too. This made him more angry. He quickly pulled out his wand and tied all the MEJOG team together. He had forgotten to take their wands, or he may have been too stupid to think of doing so, but the gang thought they needed to hear what this man had to say.

"Yes. I am in power now."

"How come you didn't shave off your hair?" asked Aberforth.

"SHUT UP!" Edward shouted, before poking Aberforth in the stomach with his wand."You shall not talk to me like that, and for your information, if you had hair as silky and as soft as mine, you would not want to shave it all off!"

Jellybix smiled at his ruler and then pointed and laughed at the tied up gang. Edward cast an annoyed glance at Jellybix before he stopped laughing.

"As I was saying. I have the best hair in the world and, though I do love Voldemort's look more than life itself, I did not wish to sacrifice my hair for it."

"Voldemort is dead, idiot!" laughed Rebby. Edward glared at her, "If you do not wish for me to poke you with my wand, I'd shut up if I was you."

George knew he and his friends could easily get out of this situation but he whispered to them to hold back. He felt that Edward was the key to answering all the questions he had wanted answering over the past several months. All he had to do was take his orders and he would spill everything. He had already told them his main aim, which was to follow in Voldemort's footsteps, as stupid as that sounded.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" Edward yelled, "If I was stupid then why would I have so many followers in the wizard and muggle world?"

"Eh", grumbled Hagrid.

"Yes. I have followers in the muggle world too. I have no idea how but I've seen with my own eyes, thousands of them wearing I 'heart' Edward, and 'team Edward' tops. See, you guys, they love me, I AM LOVED!

That's when I decided to stop attacking the muggles with my amazing pranks. Instead, ever since I heard of this MEJOG business, my aim was you George. I've heard a lot about you and many agree with me that you have been trying to STEAL MY THUNDER!"

George was dumbstruck. He had no clue to what this maniac was on about.

"So, George, I decided that the only way to stop all this and rule the world like the awesome Voldemort, who I love dearly, was to end you. That's right. You are going to die, all of you, TODAY!"


	19. Chapter 19

George opened his eyes. There was darkness all around and he could feel the hard cold floor underneath him. He could hear the heavy breathing of his friends around him. He had no idea where he was but he wasn't scared, he could do anything with his friends along side. Then he remembered what had happened. Edward, the Voldemort lover, had tied them up and told them all about his plans:

After Voldemort had died he felt that it was his duty to carry on his dream of being all powerful. He had gotten his own followers which he called team Edward. He had no idea what twilight was so George thought that his so called muggle supporters were just normal twilight fans who had no idea about magic or Edward the Ruler. It was an ironic name as George felt that he was the furthest you could be from being straight. Edward wanted George and his friends dead because he felt that they were trying to steal his glory of being one of the most famous wizards of all time. He seemed pretty stupid, as he hadn't once tried to go for Harry Potter, the one who killed Voldemort who he loved, and who was one of the most famous wizards George had ever met. Edward's attempt at trying to kill them had been to lock them up in his basement.

As George sat up he noticed another stupid thing the "Ruler" had done. George could feel his wand in his pocket, he was stupid enough not to take their wands. Escaping from the basement couldn't have been any easier. But it was. As George whispered "Lumos", and looked around his surroundings, he noticed that there was only one door leading to the basement, but no windows. He got up slowly and, avoiding stepping on his friends, made his way over to the door. Just as he had thought, the door wasn't locked. He cautiously pulled it open, and yes, there was no one standing guard to the prisoners either.

"It was too easy" George thought as he woke up his companions. He told them all about the situation.

"What a doofus!" exclaimed Aberforth.

"I agree," said George," But I think we need to come up with a plan, while we're here. A plan to get rid of this doofus which will help us greatly in taking out all the death eaters too!"

"Yarrr!" shouted Hagrid in agreement.

"Do we want to kill this Edward then?" asked Aberforth.

"I think so," sighed George, "When Voldemort was around, locking the death eaters up didn't help at all. The only way to stop all this is to kill them all, no matter how stupid they may seem."

The group sat in silence for a while, thinking up a way to kill the Ruler. George thought and thought, but he just couldn't think of anything. Even as he paced, and scratched his head, no great plan came to mind. Hagrid was the same. He couldn't think of a plan either, not that he usually could. Also Aberforth, not a tiny thought came into his head that wasn't somehow related to goats. They all turned to Rebeanarecca, hoping that she might have thought of something.

"I think I have it!" she smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

"OK. All we need is some parchment, ink and a quill," explained Rebeanarecca.

All four friends lit their wands and searched the basement. It was a fairly small basement, so it didn't take long to look to all the corners of the room. They managed to find a couple of twigs and leaves and a leaky corner of the ceiling. Perfect. Rebby transfigured a twig into a quill and one of the larger leaves into a piece of parchment. She made her way over to the puddle appearing beneath the leak and changed the water into ink with a simple spell.

"So, what's the plan Rebby?" asked George squinting at the items in the dim light.

"Huh, George, isn' it obvious?" laughed Hagrid, "We gonna use them as weapons aren' we, yeh kno, jus chuck these at 'em!" Hagrid continued to laugh whilst the others shook their heads at the stupidity of the half-giant.

"No," tutted Aberforth, "There's only 3 weapons, but 4 of us, that can't be it!"

"No." answered George.

Rebby sighed, "No. We will use these to write out the most hilarious joke ever to be written, which will be so funny, it will cause anyone who reads it to be forced into such fits of laughter, they will eventually die."

The other 3 stared at her with open mouths. George smiled and praised, "That's the best plan I've ever heard. Imagine how quick Voldemort's riegn would have finished if we had thought of this then!"

"Let's get cracking then!" cheered Aberforth.

The troupe sat in silence for a moment while they tried to think of the best joke ever. One by one, their faces brightened as they succeeded in thinking of a wonderful joke.

"Hey, guys!" exclaimed Hagrid, "I think I got one!"

"Go on," said Rebby.

"Why did the hippogriff cross the road?"

"Er...why?" wondered George.

"TO GE' TO T'OTHER SIDE!" laughed Hagrid. No-one thought this joke was the least bit funny, but Hagrid was in fits of laughter. He rolled around on the floor holding his tummy, his face turning redder and redder by the second. In a few minutes, his face was as red as the Weasley's hair.

"Dontcha-get-it?" Hagrid spluttered between laughter.

"Yes. It was very amusing," said George in his most monotone voice.

"Well, I've thought of one that will at least get some laughter from someone other than myself, " smiled Aberforth as he glanced over at the half- giant giggling to himself on the floor.

"I hope so!" sighed George. It seemed that the other's weren't as gifted as he was with making up star quality jokes.

"OK," said Aberforth, preparing himself," What do you get if you cross a goat and a basilisk?"

"Dunno," answered Rebby.

"A BOAT!" roared Aberforth with laughter. He was soon in the same state as Hagrid, rolling around on the floor with a purple face. George and Rebeanarecca stared at each other in dismay. This was worse than Hagrid's.

"You two might want to leave this to the professionals," grinned George as he took Rebby to a corner so they could work together to make a decent joke, at least.

"I got another!" giggled Hagrid to Aberforth.

"Go on,"

"Why did Voldemort have no nose?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Cause he knows nothin!" Hagrid laughed, "Get it? knows..nose?"

Aberforth faked a chuckle, "Ok, what about this then. How many Voldemorts does it take to light a wand?"

"ONE!"

"No, none! Cause he's the DARK lord!"

"I 'ave a better one!" shouted Hagrid, "What do you call Harry when he has a cold? HARRY SNOTTER!"

"No," Aberforth shouted, "KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Who's there?"

"YOU KNOW,"

"You know who?..."

Aberforth proceeded to have another fit of giggles, before Rebby and George told them to keep the noise down. Hagrid and Aberforth continued to have a war of the worst jokes ever to be heard.

"What do yeh call Hermione when yeh don't know her? HERMIONE STRANGER!"

"What do Voldemort's followers eat? DEATH!"

"What's Snape's biggest fear? SHAMPOO!"

"Ok, guys calm down!" said George standing between them before things got any more violent.

"We did it!" smiled Rebby.

It took a while, but the two of them had thought of the most hilarious joke that would hopefully work in killing Edward. (Obviously, I couldn't tell you what that joke was, I wouldn't want all my readers to laugh to death!).

"Oh, let's read it!" laughed Aberforth as he lunged forwards to grab the piece of parchment. The troupe tried to stop him, but it was too late. As soon as his eyes flickered over the writing on the parchment, he let out a chuckle, then died.


	21. Chapter 21

The group stared in shock through the dim light at Aberforth's lifeless body on the floor. Rebeanarecca slipped the life threatening joke into the pocket of her robes, in case anyone else- Hagrid- would try and make the stupid mistake.

"At least we know the joke works..." whispered George with a tear coming to his eye. He had become quite good friends with Aberforth recently, it was a shame that he had died. The others nodded, sadly in agreement. The remainder of the team decided that now was the best time to go ahead with their plan. They didn't want to cause anymore innocent lives to be lost.

Rebby threw back her head and let out an extremely loud scream. George was shocked that such a noise could come out of someone her size. As they hoped, a rumbling that started faint became louder and louder. From the sound of it, around twenty Edward followers were making their way towards them. The team took up their positions. They all stood together in a line facing the door as it blasted open. The deatheater wannabes came pouring into the basement. The trio blasted spell after spell in their direction and one by one, they dropped to the floor. It took less time than they thought it would, clearly the apposing team weren't very skilled at duelling. Many had closed their eyes when pointing their wands, others had tried to be intimidating by walking into the room slowly, these mistakes had cost them their consciousness. The plan was working perfectly, soon the only conscious beings in the basement were Hagrid, George and Rebby. They moved to the back of the basement and Rebby raised her wand and wrote in sparkling letters, the deathly joke.

As each death eater awoke from their unconsciousness the first, and last thing they saw was the joke. The team clamped their hands over their ears as laughter filled the basement. Several minutes later, the laughter died down, but there wasn't silence. They could hear footsteps coming towards them from outside the basement.

"NO!" yelled Edward as he saw all the bodies on the floor, "You won't kill me though! I have the elder wand!"

The Ruler raised his wand and the troupe laughed. The wand was a lot smaller than any normal wand, was bright pink and sparkled.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" roared Edward, "IT'S REAL!"

"Yeah," laughed George, "As real as Voldemort's nose!"

Edward glared at the trio and paced back and forth in front of them whilst aiming his sparkly, pink wand at them.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH ME!"

Hagrid laughed, "What yer gonna do? Piddle on us?"

"Shut up!"

"No, Hagrid, "grinned George, "He's gonna make us sparkle!"

The gang carried on laughing, so much so, they didn't notice Edward joining in with the laughter, until they saw him fall to the floor.

The troupe had done it. There were no more deatheater or Voldemort wannabes left in the wizarding world. All was well again.


	22. Chapter 22

George's MEJOG had come to an end. It had been a long an exciting journey, but now it was time to move on and continue with life. Of course, George would never get over the death of his twin, but with the help of good friends, he could be happy again.

George was walking down diagon alley alone, thinking about the past year. It had been one heck of a journey.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind him. George turned around and smiled.

"Hi Rebby!" George laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think you'd want to be alone when you finally return to the joke shop, I thought I would come with you," Rebeanarecca replied.

The two linked arms and made their way in the direction of the joke shop.

"We should play transfigero!" smiled Rebby, "It's where you try and create chaos- in a good way- by transfigering objects into strange things!"

George laughed, "Maybe that's what Edward and his friends were trying to do. OK. As long as it doesn't harm anyone!".

Rebby shook her head before aiming her wand at a nearby wizard sat on a bench drinking tea. The liquid in the cup suddenly turned from a brown colour into red.

"Oh my!" shouted the wizard spitting the drink everywhere, "Cranberry juice?"

The two friends burst into fits of laughter as they carried on down the street. They continued with their game and soon magical people up and down the street where sprinting around from alive Bertie Botts or books. Before they knew it, Rebeanarecca and George were standing in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. George took out a key and unlocked the door. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible, it was the first time entering the place since he had been untwinned. He walked in and Rebby followed. George looked up at all the shelves of his and Fred's products and couldn't help but cry a little. He quickly wiped away his tears, this was going to be a happy moment.

He turned to Rebby, "You know, I was kind of hoping you would catch up to me on the way here".

"Why's that?"

"Well, there's something I wanted to ask you. Would you do the honour of being a joint manager of this shop with me? Not just this shop, the whole business. Rebby, would you be my twin?"

Rebby's face lit up with joy, "Of course!" They both hugged with happiness and friendship. He would still miss his twin Fred, but now he was looking forward to the future adventures with Rebeanarecca.

He was truly happy again.

THE END.


End file.
